Chimchar
Chimchar is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Biology Physiology Chimchar are based on monkeys. Being very agile, Chimchar are able to climb the rocky ledges of tall mountains, where they live. A Chimchar's flame is produced by burning gas in its stomach. Chimchar have a light colored stomach with a little swirl at the top on its chest. The swirl on Chimchar's chest carries over to Monferno and Infernape. The flames do not go out in the rain like the flames on a Charmander's tail, but Chimchar's flame goes out when they go to sleep, although, the tail burns weaker when Chimchar is feeling under the weather. Like regular monkeys, Chimchar are very mischievous, but can show courage at times. Chimchar are very rare and only make their nests in cliffsides and rocky mountains. Evolution Chimchar evolves into Monferno once it reaches level 14 and into Infernape at level 36. Game Info Game locations |diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase near Lake Verity |dprarity=One |platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201 |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-B10F) |Ranger2=Chroma Highlands }} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It agilely scales sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps. |pearl=Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. |platinum=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. |heartgold=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick. |soulsilver=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick. |black=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. |white=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. |black 2=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. |white 2=It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. |x=Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. |y=The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick. |or = Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire. |as = The gas made in its belly burns from its rear end. The fire burns weakly when it feels sick.}} Learnset Sprites |dpspr=DP 390 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 390 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 390 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Chimchar BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Chimchar XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr=Chimchar XY.gif |orassprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback=Chimchar Back XY.gif |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Niyah's Chimchar Trivia Etymology Chimchar may be named after "'Chim'p" and "'Char'coal". Gallery 390Chimchar_DP_anime.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_2.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_3.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_4.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_5.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_6.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_7.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_8.png 390Chimchar_DP_anime_9.png 390Chimchar_Dream.png 390Chimchar_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 390Chimchar_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 390Chimchar_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 390Chimchar_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 390Chimchar_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 390Chimchar_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Chimchar trophy SSBB.png ca:Chimchar pl:Chimchar Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon